A New Threat
by Dante Marx
Summary: After witnessing a human fall out of a containment vessel in Shadow Mosses, Snake is challenged by a brand new mysterious threat that took Snake's real name, and displays impressive speed and strength. A force to be reckoned with indeed


"Snake," Otacon said to me. "Remember when we went to stop Liquid from getting the rail gun off of Rex?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think I saw something out of the ordinary," he said "in the snow field where you fought Crying Wolf."

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Well I went to check it out, using the ," he continued "and I think I stumbled upon something I shouldn't have."

I sighed. "What now?" I asked. He took me to his computer, and started playing a video.

"I recorded this from when I sent him in," he said. Mk. III entered a hidden door, and saw a tank filled with green liquid. It approached a control panel, and started playing around with it. Suddenly, the tank cracked. Mk. III quickly looked up. Though the green liquid, you could see a fist at the center of the crack. It went back into the tank, and slammed against the glass again, this time breaking it. Green thick liquid exploded from the tank, and out of nowhere a bald naked man was laying floor. Grunting, he got up off of the floor, and stood. He had trouble staying on his feet, which made me wonder how long he's been in that tank. He took a deep breathe through the nose, and looked around.

He noticed the Mk. III. "What the hell is that?" he asked. He walked up to it, and picked it up. He took a curious look at it, shrugged, then dropped it. He walked to the hidden door, and opened it. He ignored the freezing weather, and walked out.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Otacon said, deep in thought. "But what I found from the records on that computer is that he's been in that tank for thirteen years."

"Thirteen years?" I asked surprised. "What is a naked man doing in a tank filled with green fluid at a nuclear disposal facility?" Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The man I saw on the video from the Mk. III was walking down the stairs of the nomad. He was wearing a skin-tight dark-blue shirt, and camouflage pants.

"Good evening gentleman," he said. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed these clothes. Whose are these anyway?"

"They're mine," I answered.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I noticed my Operator on Otacon's desk. Quickly I grabbed it and pointed at him. "It's polite to state your name before asking for someone else's," I said.

"Well, the thing is, I don't have a name," he said. "How about I take yours, since your obviously not using it, David." I took a step back surprised. How did he know my REAL name? Suddenly, the distance between me and him closed instantly, and with a impressive display of CQC, disarmed me, and tossed me to the ground. I was about to get up, but I noticed he turned to my gun to me. "Solid Snake, am I right?" he asked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you yet. Right now, we are flying directly over Italy. I want off. He took my gun apart, and got one of the parachutes hanging off the wall. "If you have the stones, come find me." He hit the button, opening the huge door in the back. "Until you do…I think I'll kill random people." As the door open, Otacon and I grabbed on something so we didn't fly out of the plane. Apparently, he didn't need to do that. "Adios," he said falling backwards out of the plane.

I grabbed a random object I found, and threw it at the button to shut the door. It worked, and the door shut. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Otacon responded. "Are you?"

"Yeah," I answered. I got up off the floor. "I have to lay day…call the Colonel and get us landing clearance in Italy." I went upstairs and laid down in a hammock.

About three hours later, Otacon was waking me up. "Snake," he said "we're here. We're in Rome." I got up off of the hammock. I put my Operator back together, dressed in my FIXED Octocamo suit, and put street clothes over it. I exited out of the plane, followed by Mk. III covered in stealth. I walked out of the airport to the city, and went to a restaurant.

Just as my waitress left, Otacon contacted me, via Codec. "This is Snake. Do you read me?" I asked.

"Anything to report?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him yet," I told him. "Otacon, are you sure he's in Rome?"

"There have been news reports of a man dropping by parachute four hours ago," he said. "Just keep looking, you'll find him."

"I've been hearing people talking about a curfew being held tonight," I said. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Apparently, Italy has been having a dispute with Russia," he explained. "There have been eyewitness reports of Russian covert forces hiding in Rome, and their putting a curfew to see if they can find them snooping around. If the police see anybody after curfew…bang."

"Do you think he's going to take a nightly stroll?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "News reports say that when he landed, he didn't know a single word in Italian."

"So the chances of him knowing the curfew are slim," I said. "And by the skills he displayed earlier, he's most likely to win in a fight empty-handed against a police officer with a pistol."

"Contact me if you see him," he said. "Sunny and I are going to see if we can't find records from DARPA about our little friends."

"See if you can get a hold of Drebin," I told him. "I might need some weapons. I think a pistol isn't going to be enough."

"Will do," he said. "Watch your back, he could know you're here already." Otacon ended the call. I noticed people were staring at me.

"New type of Bluetooth," I said. "So small you can't even see it." Thankfully, they bought it, and went about their business. My waitress came back with my food, and I ate it. Throughout my entire meal, I noticed a man across the outdoor restaurant, staring at me. His face was covered by a hood. His build was different from David's (I don't know what else to call him), so I knew it wasn't him. I finished my meal, paid, and left. The man followed me. I kept my hand on my gun, just in case he tried to jump me. Suddenly, I felt his hand tug on my shoulder. I grabbed it, and flipped him over my body to the ground.

"Hold it," he said urgently. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm here at the request of my boss," he said. "He calls himself Jett Blade, and he says he knows you." Jett Blade? When I worked for FOXHOUND I trained along with a guy nicknamed Jett Blade. We called him that because of how fast he was with a knife…I wonder if that's him.

"Alright," I agreed, "I'll go with you." I help him off of the ground, and made a hand gesture telling me to follow him, and so I did.


End file.
